


1975. Сливочное пиво

by MaParallel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Light Angst, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Talking, Young Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: — И как называется твой клуб?— Лаконично, но со вкусом: «Позор всего рода». Как тебе?





	1975. Сливочное пиво

**Author's Note:**

> я написала эту работу в далеком 2016-м и не редактировала ее сейчас. так, для справки :D

— Добро пожаловать в клуб! — Сириус улыбнулся и отсалютовал початой бутылкой сливочного пива.

Мойра смерила его самым убийственным из своих взглядов.

— И как называется твой клуб?

— Лаконично, но со вкусом: «Позор всего рода». Как тебе?

— То, что нужно.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Мойра вновь перевела взгляд на освещенный газовыми рожками зал, с балкона видевшийся как на ладони. Приглашенные на вечер сбивались в маленькие стайки. Одни оживленно о чем-то переговаривались, другие смеялись, третьи поднимали бокалы с вином, и тогда раздавался хрустальный «дзынь». Молодежь сторонилась взрослых. Парни и девушки, собравшись подле массивного серванта, пытались блеснуть друг перед другом мантиями, манерами и смелостью суждений. Среди молодежи особенно выделялись белокурая Нарцисса, кудрявая Беллатрикс и Моллэйдх, воткнувшая в прическу два вороньих пера.

— А твоя сестра очень даже ничего. 

— Еще один, — закатила глаза Мойра.

— Да ладно тебе, я просто констатировал факт.

Сириус пожал плечами. Обернувшись, Мойра заметила, что на лице его не обозначилась даже тень раскаяния. Похоже, он действительно считал, что не сказал ничего обидного, «просто констатировал факт».

— Можешь пялиться на нее сколько захочешь, только не удивляйся, если однажды проснешься проклятым. И проклятие будет особенно гадким. 

— Миледи, — Сириус с притворным испугом прижал руку к груди, — если это вызовет ваш гнев...

— Хуже. Это вызовет ее гнев.

Он рассмеялся хриплым лающим смехом, запрокинув голову и обнажив зубы. Мойра кисло улыбнулась. Облокотившись на поддерживаемые резными балясинами перила, она вновь опустила глаза, чтобы следить за происходящим внизу. Боковым зрением заметила, как, отсмеявшись, Сириус приложился к горлышку бутылки.

Вечер продолжался. По мановению палочки хозяйки заиграли невидимые скрипки. Лысый домовик вернулся с кухни, таща на подносе новую партию бокалов, в которых мерно покачивалось бордовое вино. Всплеснув тонкими руками, от стайки молодежи отделилась Моллэйдх. Легко ступая, она под устремленными на нее взглядами закружилась в некоем подобии танца, полы изумрудной мантии развевались вокруг нее. Два воткнутых в волосы пера покачивались в такт движениям. Моллэйдх смеялась. Всем присутствующим она наверняка казалась прекрасной вейлой, хоть в ее жилах и текла кровь обыкновенных шотландских волшебников.

Постепенно гости образовали пары и тоже закружились в вихре танца. Моллэйдх заполучила себе в партнеры надменного Люциуса Малфоя, которого прочили в мужья Нарциссе. Сама Нарцисса вальсировала с одним из братьев Лестрейнджей. Опасаясь, как бы господа его не затоптали, или — что еще хуже, — не споткнулись об него, длинноухий лысый домовик поспешил забиться в угол.

— Кикимер, наверное, сопли на кулак мотает, радуясь тому, что может наблюдать за хозяевами и их «славными и благородными гостями», — поймав вопрошающий взгляд Мойры, Сириус пояснил. — Это наш домовик. Он просто тащится от всего такого. Если бы Волан-де-Морт набирал в помощники ему подобных, Кикимер был бы первым среди добровольцев.

— А ты сам? 

Мойра оттолкнулась от перил. Повернувшись к Сириусу лицом, сложила руки на груди. В уголках ее губ, накрашенных темно-красной помадой, обозначились тонкие суровые морщинки. Сириус хохотнул.

— Смотришь, как старая кошка МакГонагалл.

— Не паясничай.

— И говоришь так же.

Мойра нахмурилась, взгляд ее стал колючим. Она едва подавила в себе желание топнуть ногой, чтобы добиться от Сириуса послушания. Увы, это действовало только на домовых эльфов.

— Ладно, ладно, — он примирительно улыбнулся и откинул со лба непослушную прядь. — Врать не буду. Пожиратели Смерти мне совершенно не по вкусу. Как и их босс.

Мойра выдохнула и заметно расслабилась. Морщинки у рта бесследно пропали, будто их и не было, в черных глазах блеснуло несвойственное им тепло. Руки спокойно опустились вдоль тела.

— Мне тоже. Моя сестра, — Мойра мотнула головой в сторону зала, отчего звякнули круглые сережки, изображавшие двух змей, свернувшихся кольцом, — моя сестра ждет не дождется, когда сможет принять Метку и поклясться Ты-Знаешь-Кому в верности. Родители от ее выбора в восторге. Намекают, что мне нужно задуматься о том же, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Слишком поздно? 

— То есть пока Ты-Знаешь-Кто еще помнит всех своих слуг поименно и обещает им щедрое вознаграждение за службу. Для нашей семьи это единственный шанс прыгнуть выше головы.

Сириус понимающе кивнул. 

— Честь и слава рода, я о таком по десять раз на дню слышу. Уши в трубочку сворачиваются.

Мойра досадливо повела узкими плечами, как бы говоря: ничего не поделаешь. 

Ей вдруг захотелось оказаться далеко отсюда. Да хоть в жаркой Австралии! Лишь бы не видеть надменных лиц, не слышать разговоров о «мерзких грязнокровках» и не думать о черных змеях и черепах на предплечьях. Мойра поспешно отвела взгляд и вперилась в обитую зеленой тканью стену. Над точкой, в которую она смотрела, горел тусклый газовый рожок. В его свете можно было разглядеть небольшую дырочку, вероятно, проеденную молью.

Сириус учтиво кашлянул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. Чуть склонив голову набок, так, что часть вьющихся черных волос выбилась из-за уха, он с любопытством и затаенной хитрецой наблюдал за Мойрой. Губы его изгибались в лукавой усмешке. Зажатая в правой руке бутылка была пуста. Он протянул ее вперед и, качнув, спросил:

— Хочешь выпить?

Мойра замешкалась. С недоверием поглядела сначала на бутылку, потом на Сириуса. В отличие от всех обитателей и гостей поместья, он один не надел парадной мантии. Будто назло родным, вырядился в протертые на коленях джинсы и застиранную футболку с изображением темнокожего маггла. Впрочем, даже в школе Блэк всячески старался откреститься от семьи. Еще с момента распределения, когда вместо Слизерина угодил на Гриффиндор. Мойра помнила, как давились от смеха ее софакультетники на следующее утро, стоило только над гриффиндорским столом взорваться адресованному «позору всего рода» громовещателю.

— Раз уж мы в одном клубе, то почему бы и не выпить в его честь. Будем считать это моим посвящением. 

— Тогда прошу, миледи. Только после вас!

Склонившись в неглубоком поклоне, Сириус галантно пропустил Мойру вперед. Она ответила шутливым реверансом. Буквально через пару шагов Блэк толкнул рукой дверь, и Мойра, невольно затаив дыхание, ступила в его комнату.

Такого беспорядка ей видеть еще не приходилось. По полу были разбросаны различные маггловские журналы, потрепанные школьные учебники. Стены пестрели плакатами. На одной из них гордо алело гриффиндорское знамя со львом, поднявшимся на задние лапы. Покрывало на широкой кровати было сбито, подпорку в ее ногах обвивал теплый красно-желтый шарф. Подле кровати валялся старый велосипед с отломанными педалями, ржавым рулем и облезлой рамой. Тут же стояла пустая клетка. На дне ее слиплись в кучку серые совиные перья.

Подобрав полы мантии, Мойра нерешительно замерла подле велосипеда, не решаясь через него перешагнуть. Тем временем Сириус с разбега плюхнулся на кровать. Пружины под ним запротестовали. Не обратив на это никакого внимания, он нагнулся, поставил пустую бутылку на пол и, немного пошарив под кроватью, вытащил еще две. Он вытер их о покрывало и одну протянул Мойре.

— Садись, не стесняйся, — Сириус похлопал по месту рядом с собой. — Мы с тобой на одной метле, в большей или меньшей степени.

Мойра беспомощно оглянулась по сторонам, всюду ее взгляд натыкался на пыль и жуткий бардак, соприкасаться с которым не хотелось совершенно. Но она пересилила себя. Все так же придерживая полы нарядной мантии, подошла к кровати и села. Многострадальные пружины опять взвыли. С широкой улыбкой Сириус по-свойски толкнул ее в бок, пихнул в руки закупоренную бутылку. Мойра сосредоточилась на пробке. Обхватив ее большим и указательным пальцем, она потянула ее на себя. Через мгновение раздался характерный хлопок.

— За что будем пить?

Мойра пожала плечами.

— За молодость.

— Хороший тост! — Сириус в знак одобрения саданул ее ладонью по плечу, отчего все содержимое бутылки едва не выплеснулось на изумрудный подол.

Мойра сердито зыркнула. Блэк расхохотался, будто залаял, отчего старая скрипучая кровать заходила ходуном.

— Мерлиновы панталоны, да ты настоящая слизеринка! 

— Это еще почему?

Мойра сделала большой глоток и медленно опустила веки. Вкус сливочного пива напомнил ей о дружеских посиделках в Трех Метлах, где зачастую яблоку негде было упасть; о долгих вечерах в факультетской гостиной с ленивыми философскими беседами, порой перераставшими в споры; о вечеринках в честь победы сборной факультета по квиддичу. Отправленная Шляпой на Слизерин, Мойра не видела в этом ничего плохого. Но ей было интересно, что же такого слизеринского разглядел в ней гриффиндорец. 

— Давай посчитаем, — Сириус сжал свободную руку в кулак и первым разогнул большой палец. — Мантия на тебе зелёная, это раз. Сережки у тебя в виде змей, это два. Смотришь ты порой так, словно вот-вот меня загрызешь, это три. Учишься на Слизерине, это четыре. Похожа на стерву, это пять. Показания моего слизеринодетектора просто зашкаливают!

Мойра скептически фыркнула. Покачала головой и вновь отпила из своей бутылки.

— Тебе придется объясниться, Блэк. Почему «похожа на стерву»? 

— А ты предпочла бы «являешься стервой»?

— Не увиливай. 

Прежде чем ответить, Сириус лег на спину и уставился в потолок. Поерзав немного на своем месте, Мойра скинула туфли и, стараясь не помять мантию, забралась на кровать с ногами. Вперила пристальный взгляд в лицо Блэка, которое девчонки в Хогвартсе без тени сомнения называли красивым.

— Этого так просто не объяснишь, — Сириус приподнялся на локтях, сквозь зубы выругался, пролив пиво на постель. — Может, все дело в моей родне... Ты чем-то похожа на них. Смотришь либо зло, либо свысока; поджимаешь губы; отпускаешь колкости.

— И, по-твоему, это плохо?

— Вот, опять этот тон! Опять этот взгляд, словно ты была бы рада медленно и с особым садизмом выпотрошить меня живьем.

Мойра прыснула, ударяя себя по коленке. Наполовину опустошенная бутылка в ее правой руке опасно задрожала.

— С другой стороны, — продолжал Сириус, — это неплохая защита. Что-то вроде щитовых чар для того, кто, вопреки ожиданиям, не собирается мучить несчастных магглов и магглорожденных. Эй! Я тут вообще-то о серьезных вещах рассуждаю!

Мойра, утирая слезы, фыркнула: 

— И то правда, тянет на научный трактат «Как опознать стерву, и стерва ли она». Впрочем, если в твоем понимании быть стервой, значит проявлять свои истинные эмоции и при необходимости защищаться, то я счастлива зваться ею.

— Вот видишь, ты настоящая слизеринка. Все, мною сказанное, обернула в свою пользу и теперь торжествуешь. 

Мойра развела руками. Сделала еще один глоток пива и ощутила, как в груди разлилось приятное тепло, словно в закопченной пасти камина засветили робкий огонек.

— А что насчет тебя, Блэк? — Мойра наклонилась, чтобы поставить бутылку на пол. — Разве в тебе нет ничего слизеринского и стервозного?

— Никак нет. Если верить твоим дружкам, во мне только дурь.

— Вот оно что. Что ж, так и быть, пусть заносчивость, позерство и задиристость теперь называются дурью. Я не против.

Сириус плюхнулся на спину и завел руки за голову. Покачивая свисающей с кровати ногой, Мойра осталась сидеть подле него. Улыбка ее скоро разгладилась. Темные густые брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд стал напряженным. Длинные пальцы переплелись друг с другом.

Мойра думала. 

В этом году, за несколько дней до Рождества, ей, как и Моллэйдх, исполнялось шестнадцать. День рождения, раньше считавшийся веселым праздником, теперь приобрел мрачную подоплеку. Он приближал вступление Моллэйдх в Пожиратели Смерти. Отделение Мойры от семьи, едва ли не молившейся на Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. 

Пока все было вполне спокойно. Но среди людей уже ширились слухи о том, что скоро начнется война. Что скоро он со своими сторонниками выйдет из подполья, и тогда Англия захлебнется в крови магглов и волшебников, не согласных с его позицией. Многие страшились этого дня. Однако были и те, кто ждал его с нетерпением. Часть из них Мойра знала в лицо с самого детства. Сейчас они танцевали и пили вино в зале на первом этаже.

— Блэк.

Сириус поднял голову.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда все начнется? — Мойра говорила спокойно, почти равнодушно, хотя внутри нее уже гибли сотни и сотни невинных жизней.

— Что начнется? Учебный год? Так до этого еще целый месяц.

— Не дури. Я о Сам-Знаешь-Ком.

— А, — задумавшись, Сириус немного помолчал. — Сначала свалю отсюда, а потом время покажет. Но в подвале отсиживаться не буду, так и знай. 

Мойра усмехнулась.

— Вместе с Поттером на передовую?

— Это в нашем стиле.

Несмотря на шутливый тон, Сириус говорил серьезно, это было видно. Мойре оставалось только кивнуть. Просто так, чтобы не оставлять его реплику без ответа. Но он, как оказалось, припас еще одну. Сев и потянувшись, точно после долгого сна, Сириус лениво произнес:

— Тебе лучше возвращаться. А то еще подумают, будто я тебя тут соблазняю перейти на сторону грязных пустоголовых гриффиндорцев.

— Им незачем волноваться. Ни ты, ни гриффиндорцы не в моем вкусе.

Одарив Сириуса насмешливой ухмылкой, Мойра обулась и встала с кровати. Пружины с облегчением выдохнули. 

— Я же говорил, что ты стерва.

Блэк откинулся на подушки, извлек из складок покрывала небольшой мячик и принялся подбрасывать его в воздух. Напоследок оглянувшись, Мойра тихо затворила за собой дверь.


End file.
